<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Shadow of the Grimm by SZRS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431811">Long Shadow of the Grimm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZRS/pseuds/SZRS'>SZRS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZRS/pseuds/SZRS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of my own other fanfiction "The Ghost Chronicles".  Salem is not the biggest threat to remnant, and other far older and more dangerous things sleep just below the surface.   this story will have a ton of OCS and Original content, not really romance driven either. ( so if thats your thing feel free to keep reading.)  Needless to say,  I OWN NOTHING.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Shadow of the Grimm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that time of year again in remnant.  The part of the year where everyone celebrated an end to the last great war, and the unification of the Kingdoms.  The Vytal Festival.  But the most important thing was the Vytal Tournament.  Students from all four huntsmen academies around the world would fight in a tournament for the glory of their school.  This was what Oren always looked forward to the most.  Fighting was an art, and Oren always enjoyed observing young artists.  He had traveled all the way from Mistral to observe the tournament with his crew. </p>
<p>It was also a good time to conduct business.  The city of Vale, where the tournament was being hosted, had recently suffered from a Grimm attack, as well as some hardcore anarchy from local criminals, and the international terrorists of the White Fang.  Oren specialized in the trade of Information.  He sold information for money, or far more valuable, favors.  He was the head of the ISH, the Information Super Highway.  A guild of information brokers that stretched all over the globe, selling information to, well, anyone who wanted it.  Bandits, Mercenaries, Terrorists, police, detectives, huntsmen and even governments on rare occasion. And Oren wanted to know, what had been going on in Vale? </p>
<p>They had arrived in Vale about a month before the festival started, and he'd had his crew scouring for information ever since.  They met a club owner named Junior who turned out to be quite knowledgeable. Apparently a big time local mobster, Roman Torchwick, had started working for some new players.  Funny thing is, the White Fang had also begun working for these same new players.  This was very interesting news considering that the White Fang were somehow working with humans, after famously hating them for years.  Oren had already decided that they would stay in vale after the festival for a little while, at least until they got something more concrete like a name.  </p>
<p>Most of the tournament was already over, they had already done teams and doubles.  Now they were in the finals, the one on one matches.  These were what Oren came to see.  Team and Double matches were good for analyzing strategy and teamwork, but it was very difficult to focus on an individual fighting style with so many people running around.  the one on one matches were the fighters hand picked by their teams, the best of the best, and Oren would relish picking apart their combat to its bare essentials.  </p>
<p>"Hey boss.  I got you a beer."  The voice belonged to Louie Yorktown.  Oren's right hand man.  Louie was a young man in his twenties, he wore a light grey striped suit, complete with pants and a vest.  He had a pair of black wingtip shoes, a dark purple tie and a dark grey wool overcoat.  The final piece of of his outfit was a dark grey fedora.  </p>
<p>"Thanks much."  said Oren simply.  Oren himself was quite a different appearance to Louie.  Louie was rather skinny and average height.  Oren was quite tall with noticeably toned muscles.  He wore combat boots, a long sleeve loose fitting black button down shirt that was tucked into his JNCO style jeans, and an orange denim vest that had a hood and no sleeves.  He also wore black Aviator sunglasses and a cloth face-mask depicting a skeletons jaw and black leather gloves. He pushed his mask down and slowly drank his beer. </p>
<p>"Its gone well so far"  Said Louie.</p>
<p>"Yes, It been quite impressive.  I'm quite glad that i have been able to witness such skilled fighting. This shall all be very useful information." </p>
<p>Louie suddenly dropped the volume of his voice and said. </p>
<p>"I've got a report."</p>
<p>Oren dropped his voice to match the volume,</p>
<p>"Proceed."</p>
<p>"Gordon and Rorik managed to capture a few mobsters that work for Torchwick.  As well as a few white fang thugs. We managed to get some info from them."</p>
<p>"They actually talked?"</p>
<p>"With a little coercion from Grey and Helen."</p>
<p>"hmmph, and?"</p>
<p>"The newbie in town goes by the name of Cinder, but that's not the most interesting part. She also has two lieutenants, Emerald and Mercury."</p>
<p>Oren glanced at Louie.  </p>
<p>"Funny, there is a team fighting in the tournament with two members named Emerald and Mercury.  Quite a coincidence."</p>
<p>"My thoughts exactly."</p>
<p>"Anything else."</p>
<p>"Apparently they are not telling the small fries the whole plan until it goes into action.  All we know is that they are looking to steal some specific item, and kill one specific person.  The identities of both, are still unknown."</p>
<p>"And the captives?"</p>
<p>"They have been ""let go"". They cant be traced back to us."</p>
<p>Just then the random spinner made the selection for the first one on one fight of the festival.  The two competitors would be Yang Xiao-Long and</p>
<p>"Mercury black."  Oren once again turned to look at Louie.</p>
<p>"Quite a coincidence."  Said Louie.</p>
<p>"My thoughts exactly." </p>
<p>"They must be undercover, doing recon work while they find their targets."</p>
<p>"Hmm.  These guys are good."</p>
<p>"They've managed to successfully infiltrate the student body of Haven Academy."</p>
<p>"They've managed to enter the Vytal Tournament, under the nose of both Ozpin, and Ironwood."</p>
<p>"So that means they've gotten the better of three out of four headmasters."</p>
<p>"I have a theory that its worse than that."</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>"I'll let you know once this battle is over."</p>
<p>They watched the battle with great interest.  Oren in particular decided to focus his attention on Mercury.  Absorbing his personality, how he moves and how he fights. After a small amount of time Oren asked.</p>
<p>"Where is Gordon now?"</p>
<p>"Resting at our temporary HQ."</p>
<p>"Call him, tell him to get up here with the ship, I wanna be able to make a quick getaway.  I have a bad feeling."</p>
<p>Louie very quickly and quietly made the call, and Gordon promised to be there in just a few minutes. </p>
<p>only a minute after Louie came back to his seat, the match ended.  Oren let out a subtle, discontented growl.  </p>
<p>"Whats wrong?" asked Louie</p>
<p>"Something doesn't feel right."</p>
<p>Mercury seemed to go over to Yang to shake her hand for a good match.  Imagine his, and everyone else's surprise, when she punched his leg, with a shotgun gauntlet. </p>
<p>Louie immediately stood up from his seat (along with half the stadium) in shock.</p>
<p>"What the hell?"  Shouted Louie,  "Boss what.." but his question was cut off when he turned to Oren and saw, he was visibly shaking badly, and clutching his chest. </p>
<p>"We need to leave... now!  Help me up!"</p>
<p>Louie didn't hesitate.  He grabbed Oren's arm and helped him up.  He and Oren began shuffling towards where he told Gordon to meet them.  </p>
<p>It was very slow going, with Oren frequently stopping and violently clutching his chest every few minutes. At one point he even collapsed to his knees, and grabbed his head with both hands. </p>
<p>When they finally reached the dock, they saw Gordon, who saw what state Oren was in and instantly ran over to help Louie.</p>
<p>"What the hell is happening in there?" He asked.</p>
<p>"I'll fill you in later.  We need to get Oren back to HQ"    They loaded Oren onto the ship and took off.  Luckily, this was not the first time Oren had experienced these systems, and they had a standard procedure for it.  Louie went into the ships medical kit and grabbed a syringe.  He injected it directly into Oren's neck, and Oren passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>